Taking care of Payback
by Angel Von Ripper
Summary: After Payback, Serena takes time to take care of her husband, Roman and the couple get to reminiscing. Roman Reigns x OC


**Disclaimer:I do not own anyone or anything from the WWE. If I did things would be a bit different with that company. However I do own all original characters and the plot. Please do not steal what I own. Thank you!**

* * *

Serena winced at the pained groan from her husband laying on his stomach beneath her. He was a professional wrestler and though he was used to the pain that came with his job, the match he had been in just hours before was particularly brutal. He has been stripped of his tactical vest and shirt and had his back beaten with more than one kendo stick. It wasn`t something that happened very often. But when it did happen, whoever was using that stick made sure it was used thoroughly.

"I`m sorry, Roman. I`m trying to make sure it hurts as little as possible," Serena whispered as she re cleaned the wounds on his back. He had been tended to by one of the doctors on staff right after the match but more than one of the doctors told her it would be best that the wounds be cleaned more than once. And with peroxide of all things.

"I know, Doll. But it fucking stings," Roman grumbled as he reached around and gently patted her right leg and buried his face back into the hotel pillow.

She nodded and leaned over him, placing a hand on her swollen belly, and placed a kiss to a spot on his shoulder that hadn`t been hit during the match. After smoothing a hand over her bare belly and wiggling down his body so she was perched on his ass, she began cleaning up his lower back. He raised his head and glanced back at her over his shoulder and grinned at the sight of his wife. Her six month swollen belly was showing due to the silky lingerie she had on. It didn`t fit very well anymore due to the pregnancy. But he had persuaded her to wear them: it was the only way he would let her anywhere near him with that bottle of peroxide.

Looking back, no one would of thought the little red haired, autistic make up artist would catch the eye of Roman Reigns when he was called up to the main roaster. The big Samoan had scared Serena more than most people and she refused to talk to him for almost a month because of how scared she was. If it wasn`t for one of the older seamstresses explaining the situation, he would of put her over his shoulder and carted her to a broom closet and locked her in there with him until she talked to him. Though he had done that a few times afterwards when they would have one of their random fights and she wouldn`t talk to him.

Of course like any other couple they`ve had more than a few fights. Sometimes it ranged from something stupid and simple to something that had them not talking for a whole week. Thankfully those big fights were few and far between. Roman could still remember their first fight. It was over something so silly that he couldn`t remember why they started fighting about it in the first place. It was the second time Serena had been over to his house. Roman had offered to teach her to cook but it ended up with her sitting on his counter top watching him cook. She had made a comment about him taking out the trash and that somehow lead to a fight that lead to the pair curled up on the couch with her curled up in his lap while he held her, letting her cry out all her crocodile tears.

"What has you smiling?" Serena asked softly as she finished cleaning up his back and carefully got off the bed.

"I was just thinking about our first fight," Roman answered as he sat up a bit, trying not to wince at the pain that shot up his spine.

She laughed as she walked out of the bathroom and over to the bed where one of Roman`s button up shirts laid at the end of it. "Why would that make you smile?" She asked as she picked up the shirt and slipped her arms into the sleeves, not bothering to button it.

"First time you kissed me," He answered with a grin, watching her grin and carefully get on the bed.

"If I remember correctly, it was you that kissed me first," She argued as she moved around behind him and tied his hair in a loose pony tail at the side of his neck.

"Mmmm. That`s true. I remember how confused you looked at first. It was like you couldn`t decide if you liked it or not."

"I wasn`t that bad about it."

"Oh yes you were, Doll. You still get that way sometimes."

Serena frowned at his words and smoothed a hand over her belly. "Does it ever...bother you that I`m not normal? Or that certain things...affect me differently?"

Roman frowned, "Doll, where is this coming from?"

"Well, you mentioned how I reacted when we first kissed and I even do that sometimes now. And I just...well, I was wondering if it bothered you," She explained.

"No. That`s not even..." He trailed off while shaking his head. "We`ve talked about this, Doll. I love you exactly the way you are and you know it. If I was bothered by the things you do, then I wouldn`t of dated you, married you or gotten you pregnant. I love you, Doll. I always will."

She nodded slowly as tears welled up in her eyes. "I love you so much, Roman. I don`t think I would of had the courage to do everything Iv`e done if I didn`t have you." She wipped a few stray tears and let out a water laugh. "I always wondered if you got me pregnant on purpose."

"Of course I did, Doll. Do you have any idea how excited I was when I found out I finally did get you pregnant?"

"Oh I have a pretty good idea. I was so scared I couldn`t get pregnant because of how long it took. I still remember how your mom acted when we thought I couldn`t get pregnant. I thought she was going to maim you. It didn`t seem to cross her mind that it was my fault."

Roman chuckled and nodded, "She started yelling at me, wondering what the hell I was doing wrong. And then dad had to go and start suggesting sex positions," He shook his head and pinched the bridge of his nose with a groan, listening to his wife`s giggling. "You were just as embarrassed as I was when he started talking and you know it."

Serena opened her mouth to reply when a squeak escaped instead. She quickly placed a hand on her stomach, waving her other hand at her husbands questions. The baby had kicked. She grabbed his hand and placed it where her own hand had been, grinning when the baby kicked his hand.

"The baby kicked," Roman mumbled in awe.

"And has before," Serena whispered, frowning at her husbands flinch. She knew that certain things about her pregnancy were a sore subject for him. And even though he was happy about it, the baby kicking was one of those sore subjects. Because of the chaotic schedule that came with being a WWE Superstar, he wasn`t able to be home as much as he`d like and she wasn`t able to go on the road with him as much as she wanted to, pregnancy didn`t exactly mean comfortable travel.

"I`m sorry about that, Doll. If I could be home more..." He trailed off with a sigh.

"It`s okay. You`re able to do something that makes you happy. I can`t blame you for that. As long as you don`t abandon me and our baby, I don`t think I`ll ever blame you," She whispered.

"I`m never going to abandon both of you, Doll," Roman said while he pressed a kiss to her temple. He knew that Serena had been abandoned by both of her parents when they found out about her autism, leading to her aunt and uncle raising her. He understood her fear of abandonment. And he did what he could to sooth that fear, but sometimes, like with anything, that fear comes back.

"I know," Serena whispered, leaning her head against his shoulder. She closed her eyes and lightly bit her lip before whispering, "Thank you."

"I love you, Serena."

"I love you too, Roman."

* * *

**I`m so happy to finally post this. This was supposed to be just a little oneshot about Serena taking care of Roman but it sort of spiraled out of control. I`m not completely happy with the ending though. I`m actually considering making a few little prequel oneshots to this one. Things like their first meeting, first date, first fight. Just things like that. But that depends on what you all think. If enough of you guys like this oneshot then I`ll try and start getting the other ones done as well. So please review and let me know what you think. I look forward to reading any and all reviews. Thank you.**


End file.
